Prince Hans
Prince Hans Westerguard of the Southern Isles is the hidden main antagonist of Disney's 53rd full-length feature animated film Frozen. '' He is the youngest of the thirteen princes from the Southern Isles, and came to Arendelle for Elsa's coronation. Since he's the youngest in his family, he'll never be able to inherit the throne from his brothers, so he plans on usurping the throne of Arendelle. Official Disney Bio ''"Hans is a handsome royal from a neighboring kingdom who comes to Arendelle for Elsa’s coronation. With 12 older brothers, Hans grew up feeling practically invisible—and Anna can relate. Hans is smart, observant and chivalrous. Unlike Elsa, Hans promises he’ll never shut Anna out; he just might be the connection she’s been waiting for all these years." ''Frozen'' Hans meet Anna for the first time at the docks with his horse. He meets her again at the coronation party after keeping her from falling. While they dated around the castle, Hans "proposes" to Anna. However, Queen Elsa disapproved of the idea of their marriage due to the fact that they just met. After an argument, Elsa runs off and accidentally sets an eternal winter. When Anna goes off to find Elsa, she leaves Hans in charge. After briefly arguing with the Duke of Weselton, Anna's horse runs back to Arendelle, and this leads Hans to round up some volunteers to come with him to the North Mountains to rescue Anna. After a fierce battle with Elsa's colossal bodyguard, Marshmallow, Hans succeeds in capturing Elsa. In the castle dungeon, he convinces Elsa to stop the winter, but she tells him she can't. However, when Anna's heart is frozen and she is brought to Hans to receive a kiss from him, just before the kiss he pulls back and says, "Oh Anna. If only there was someone out there who loved you." He then reveals his true motives: Hans wooed Anna for the purpose of marrying into a royal family and becoming king, because he has no chance of inheriting the throne of the Southern Isles as thirteenth in line. Instead of saving Anna's life, he deliberately leaves her to die. Hans sentences Elsa with a death charge, but Elsa's powers become strong enough for her to break out of the castle dungeon and escape. Later, when the two sisters are outside in an uncontrollable blizzard caused by Elsa, Hans confronts the queen. She asks him to take care of Anna, and Hans goes as far as to lie to her that Anna was killed by her magic. While Elsa is busy grieving her sister's death, Hans prepares to finish her by striking her with his sword when Anna leaps in front of Hans just before freezing solid to save Elsa. The recoil from hitting the frozen Anna was enough to shatter the sword and knock Hans unconscious. Anna's sacrifice also allowed Elsa to realize that it was love that could reverse her devastating ice powers and revive Anna. Hans awakens to find that the eternal winter has ended, and is shocked when he sees Anna alive and well, since he thought her heart had been frozen. Anna walks over to Hans, and, telling him that the only frozen heart was his and knocks him off the boat they're standing on. Afterwards, he is put in the brig on a ship and sent back to his own kingdom to face his brothers for his behavior in Arendelle. ''Once Upon a Time'' Prince Hans is set to be a recurring antagonist in the upcoming fourth season of ABC's Once Upon a Time. He will be portrayed by Tyler Jacob Moore. His first appearance will be in the third episode of the season. Personality Hans seemed to be a brave, friendly, and noble man at first sight, asking a "weird" question to Anna about being married together. However later on in the story, Hans reveals his true self to Anna before he was about to kiss her, and is actually a fairly cruel, self-centered, and unscrupulous sociopath who attempted to kill Queen Elsa at the end. Notably though, his affable nature was not a complete facade, as he maintained a cordial tone even after showing his true nature and also seemed to care about the men under him to a degree, though this too could have been an act. Cold, conniving, and quick, Hans is a devilish prince with a hunger for admiration, power, obedience, and honor. Being the youngest sibling of thirteen princes, Hans spent a portion of his life being ignored and denied a proper inheritance, something he reveals to Anna during their first night together. This neglect likely led to Hans' villainous transformation over time. Though he appears to be noble to the fullest extent, Hans is in actuality a master manipulator. Through his charm and charisma alone, he is able to fool both Anna and Elsa as well as the entire kingdom of Arendelle and its visiting royals, providing excellent proof of his dangerous power of manipulation. Like many villains, Hans is very power-hungry, willingly visiting Arendelle to murder Elsa and rule the kingdom via marrying Anna, revealing his only desire is to become king, and is willing to get rid of those who stand in the way of this goal. However, his manipulation and facade can be at times too perfect, as his overly-benevolent impersonation during his first meeting is a road to questioning his motivations, and Elsa and Kristoff are not as easily fooled by his affable nature as Anna was. In fact, both rightly questioned the wisdom in Anna's desire to marry Hans when she knew nothing about him. He appears to be rather arrogant as well, chuckling and smirking to himself whilst revealing his dark plans to Anna, as she is freezing to death right before his eyes. It is clear Hans' goal to rule as king was to gain that which he felt was owed to him. Confirmation of this is seen during Hans' betrayal, where he tells Anna he'll be the hero that saves Arendelle from destruction once Elsa's slain, showing excitement for the oncoming praise. He is also very abusive, though verbally more so than physically, as he constantly torments Anna and Elsa merely through words after his dark side is revealed. Examples of this can be seen when he and Anna are in the parlor, and the prince constantly taunts the dying princess, as well as in the fjord during the confrontation with Elsa, as Hans decides to further Elsa's suffering by telling her Anna has died, wanting to add that much more harm to her before his attempt to kill her. Hans' most powerful trait is quite possibly his vast intelligence and incredible ability to lie. He's proven to be quick thinking, resourceful, and extremely diligent, being able to fool the entire kingdom without fail, even the Duke of Weselton, whom Hans holds a disliking to that only seemed to increase throughout the film. However, unlike many Disney villains, Hans constantly has to change his plot accordingly with the shifting events that takes place in the film, without letting loose his villainous nature. All of this is particularly due to Elsa and her newly revealed magical nature, who was the first target for his plan, but had to switch to Anna when he heard of her desire to keep her distance from people, unaware of her powers over winter. Such as Elsa's deadly curse upon Anna leaving Hans with the option of taking over the kingdom without marrying Anna, as well as after Elsa's self-imposed exile after her powers were revealed, where he decides to kill her openly to seem like a hero in the eyes of Arendelle's citizens, gaining their trust and admiration for saving their kingdom. Trivia *Hans is voiced by Santino Fontana. *Hans will become the enemy of Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, Bloom, SpongeBob and their friends in Winnie the Pooh Gets Frozen. *Hans will become Littlefoot's enemy in Littlefoot Gets Frozen. *Hans will become Simba's enemy in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa Get Frozen. *Hans will become an enemy of the FT Squad in The FT Squad Gets Frozen. *Hans will become enemies with Barney and friends in Barney Gets Frozen by the Snow Queen. *Hans will become the enemy of Thomas and Twilight Sparkle in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Gets Frozen. *Hans will become the enemy of Charlie Brown and Snoopy in Charlie Brown and Snoopy Get Frozen. *Hans will become the enemy of The Fantasy Adventure team in Benny Leo Johnny and Rae get Frozen (do not edit this file) *Hans will become the enemy of Dipper and Mabel in Dipper & Mabel Get Frozen. *Hans will become the enemy of Tino and his team in Weekenders Gets Frozen. *Hans will become Sora's enemy in Sora's Adventures of Frozen. *Hans will become the enemy of Bill and Aldo in Bill and Aldo Get Frozen. *Hans will become Roary and Theodore's enemy in Roary and Theodore Get Frozen. *Hans will become Danny's enemy in Danny Gets Frozen. *Hans will become Yogi Bear's enemy in Yogi Bear Gets Frozen. *Hans will become Aladar's enemy in Aladar Gets Frozen. *Hans will become the enemy of the Trimaxian Adventure Crew in Logan Gets Frozen. *Hans will become Brian Griffin's enemy in Brian Griffin Gets Frozen and he'll get his revenge in Brian Griffin's Adventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction. *Hans returned in Winnie the Pooh vs The Mummy. *Hans will get revenge on Winnie the Pooh, Yogi Bear and friends in Pooh's Adventures of The Mummy 3: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor. *Hans will get his revenge on Barney and Ariel in Barney's Adventures of Muppets Most Wanted, in which he'll work alongside Constantine, Dominic, and Nefera. *Hans will get his revenge on Ash and his friends in Ash Ketchum Meets Balto II: Wolf Quest. *Hans will team up with Lord Darkar and the other villains to turn Mickey Mouse's dream into a nightmare and get revenge on Pooh, Bloom, Simba, SpongeBob, Anna, and their friends in Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea). *Hans will return in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series, where he is teaming up with Malamar and is secretly working for someone in order to complete the evil grand design plan and carry out his revenge on his mortal enemy, Ash Ketchum. At some point in the future, he will soon reveal that hypnotizing Officer Jenny, his friends, and his Pikachu was part one of his revenge and he was in fact responsible for telling Malamar to do this kind of cruelty. His role in the series could be one of the most villainous roles. Gallery HansBetrayel.jpg|Hans revealing his true colors Hans's defeat.png|Hans's defeat Category:VILLAINS Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Villains Category:Humans Category:Masters of Evil Category:Arrested characters Category:Main Antagonist Category:Foiled characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Greedy characters Category:Murderers Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Rogues Gallery Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures villains Category:Danny's Adventures villains Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Barney's enemies Category:Sora's adventures villians Category:Singing characters Category:Traitors Category:Liars Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Rogues Category:Alex's Adventures villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Brothers Category:The FT Squad Villains Category:Princes Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures villains Category:Bill and Aldo's Adventures villains Category:Aladar's adventures villains Category:Males Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures villains Category:Logan's enemies Category:Sadistic characters Category:Norwegian-Accented characters Category:Selfish characters Category:Usurpers Category:Master Manipulators Category:Tricksters Category:Frauds Category:Arthur Read's Adventure villains Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventure villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Arrogant characters Category:Banished characters Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventures villains Category:Tragic Characters Category:Charismatic villains Category:Masterminds Category:Team Robot's Enemies Category:Child Abusers Category:Possessor Category:Kidnappers Category:Characters with Dissonant Serenity Category:Failure-Intolerant Characters Category:Power Hungry Category:Merciless Characters Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Rich characters Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates Adventures Villains Category:Evil for stupid reasons Category:Weekenders Adventures villains Category:Crash's adventure villains Category:Dictators Category:Tyrannical Characters Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures villains